


Heat Wave

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Addiction, Coffee rationing, Hot Weather, Schneep being a doctor, trying to stay cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: The temperature is much higher than usual, so Henrik takes drastic measures to keep everyone alive and cool in the face of a heat wave.But how far will he go, and how will everyone else cope?





	Heat Wave

“Yo, I’m home!”

Chase closed the door behind him and stayed still for a moment just to enjoy the air conditioning and sighed. It was way too hot outside. His crew had flat out told him they were keeping all filming indoors until things had cooled off, and Chase hadn’t argued.

He made his way to the living room, but he paused when he saw someone sitting on the couch. 

“Oh, did Jack make another ego?” He asked. The person on the couch turned and looked at him, and Chase’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, JJ! Sorry, bro... I didn’t recognize you.”

Indeed, the dapper ego was missing his usual... dapperness. He was wearing Jack’s flamingo shorts and a soft blue shirt. His hat was nowhere to be seen, and Jameson even seemed to be pouting over his new look.

**The Doc won’t let me where my usual attire. Said it’s too hot outside. But I’ve worn those clothes in all sorts of weather! Now I’m baring my legs like some sort of child!**

“Sorry, bro,” Chase chuckled. “You know how Schneep gets. You look good, though.”

Jameson continued to pout as he folded his arms and went back to watching TV.

It was later that Henrik finally revealed just how bad it was outside.

“I bought you all water bottles,” he said to the group. “I want you all to stay hydrated. If I catch you not monitoring your fluid intake, I will make you chug a whole glass of water in front of me, don’t think I won’t.”

He passed out the water bottles, and Anti scoffed.

“This is stupid. You act like we’re all living in a desert or something,” he said. He yelped when Henrik flicked him in the back of his head.

“The temperature is abnormally high. If this continues, we will all be at risk for maladies such as heat stroke, sun poisoning, or severe dehydration. I will not allow anyone under my watch to fall victim to something that can be easily prevented,” Henrik said. “I want everyone to wear appropriate clothing as well. No heavy fabrics, keep it all light and breathable. If you are going to be outside, make sure you are properly covered, or you have sunblock on.”

“How about I just walk around naked?” Anti grinned. “I’ll be more than cool like that.”

“What about my jumpsuit?” Jackie asked. “I have to wear it, I can’t save the day in shorts and a t-shirt. I’ll be a laughingstock!”

“And my performances!” said Marvin. “I have to dress a certain way. I can’t do magic without my performing clothes.”

Henrik looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I will allow certain exceptions to the rule,” he finally said. “Just be careful. Marvin will at least be indoors, but Jackie will be outside most of the time. I don’t want you passing out while in flight.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” said Jackie. “I’ll take breaks in the shade and drink my water.”

“Good. This brings me to my last rule. We need to limit our caffeine intake. Until the weather changes, there will be no more energy drinks, and coffee will be rationed at one cup a day.”

This caused quite a few angry remarks from the group.

“We need coffee!”

“How will we stay awake?!”

“You can’t do this!”

“Stupid fucking quack!”

“I need my energy drinks to keep me going!”

“I am not budging on this!” Henrik’s stern tone silenced everyone. “Caffeine in hot weather can make you very sick if you’re not careful. When the weather cools, I will lift the restrictions. For now, I have all the coffee grounds under lock and key, and I will only bring out enough to make a single pot each morning. As for you, Jameson... your tea says it is caffeine free, so you may continue to use it as you please.”

Jameson gave a silent sigh of relief. He could deal with dressing like a child if Henrik let him have his tea.

“Now, I will hear no more about this,” said Henrik. “I have laid down the rules, and if anyone breaks them and gets sick as a result... you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?”

There was some grumbling and grudging acknowledgement.  
>>>>>>

The weather seemed to hate them because it continued to get hotter. The egos all tried to follow the rules, but they quickly started to feel the effects of their lack of coffee and the roasting heat.

Anti nearly made good on his promise to walk around naked, but instead he walked around shirtless. Chase had gotten a nasty scare one morning when he opened the fridge to find Anti huddled up under one of the shelves and eating straight from a bag of shredded cheese.

Jackieboyman had started sweating heavily in his supersuit, and taking more breaks in any shaded area he could find. He was also gulping down more water than he’d ever needed before. Someone had even started a campaign to leave out cold bottles of water on fire escapes or balcony ledges for him to grab while he was flying by. He was incredibly thankful for that.

Marvin had shelved any fire tricks he had after the air conditioning in his usual theatre began to act funny. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn’t. He also found himself draining his water between shows, and decided to use water tricks, much to the audience’s delight.

Chase was fine for the most part, but he began feeling cabin fever as he was either stuck inside the house or stuck inside his office building. His crew still refused to film outside, and Chase couldn’t blame them. The only time he’d managed to convince them for one outdoor video was when they had a massive battle with water balloons and super soakers.

Jameson had put his pride aside in the name of saving his prized garden. He’d moved anything potted into the shade, but he could see his vegetables and herbs were suffering from the heat. He’d set up a schedule for watering and strategically placed his sprinklers to get the best coverage for his plants, but they still began to shrivel no matter what he did. He only managed to save them after begging Chase to help him set up some kind of cover to keep the sun off them.

Henrik knew he’d done the right thing when his clinic suddenly became swarmed with people sick from the heat. He’d had to put in an emergency order of ice and aloe to soothe sunburns, and he was sending helpers at all hours of the day to fetch massive packs of bottled water.

But underneath the suffering from the heat, the egos were getting twitchy from the lack of coffee. Chase had broken down and bought himself a nice frappucino from the shop down the road of his office building. He’d locked himself in a room to enjoy it. Anti had found the safe where Henrik was keeping the coffee grounds, but couldn’t get it to open.

It all came to a head a few days later when Chase came home to see Marvin drinking a cup of Jameson’s tea. 

“Are you really drinking tea?” Chase asked. He knew Marvin wasn’t a fan of the drink.

“If you put creamer and sugar in it, you can almost pretend it’s coffee,” Marvin had told him.

And that was why the group, minus Jameson and Henrik, was now sitting at the table and drinking tea. 

They all knew they had hit rock bottom, but no one could bring himself to care. They all needed their fix, and if Henrik was going to continue his restrictions, then they were going to use whatever desperate measure they could.

They all fell silent when Jameson entered the kitchen, having taken some time to do another watering of his plants. He greeted them all warmly and opened the cupboard to get himself a tea bag... only to find the box was empty.

**Gentlemen... does anyone know what happened to my tea? I know I still had four bags left...**

He slowly turned around and comically shook the box as if expecting a hidden bag to fall. When he looked up, he could see the strings hanging out of everyone’s mugs. He didn’t need much thinking to figure out what had happened.

**Oh! Well, I’m always happy to share my tea with friends. I’ll ask Jack if he’ll be willing to purchase some more for me this weekend when he goes to the grocer.**

Jameson threw the box away as he left the group in their mortified silence.

“Bro..” Chase looked at his mug with a horrified expression. “What have we become?”

The next day, Jameson opened the cupboard and his eyes widened. The cupboard was practically stuffed with boxes upon boxes of different teas. A note was stuck to one of them, offering the deepest apologies from his housemates. Jameson gave a silent chuckle as he pocketed the note and chose one of the boxes. Raspberry tea... that sounded delicious!


End file.
